Four separate projects employing a computer to aid in the analysis of neuron structure and function are described. In the first investigation, the form of neuron dendritic trees (as revealed by the Golgi technique) is specified by computer calculated coefficients; these coefficients are to be used in a statistical study of cortical lamination. The second study deals with an extension of Hodgkin-Huxley- like equations to describe slow processes, like adaptation, involved in the encoding of information by neurons; the computer is to be used to carry out the computations required for analyzing voltage clamp records obtained in this experiment, and for controlling the experimental apparatus. The effects of procaine on the postsynaptic membrane conductance mechanism is the subject of the third project. Again, the computer is used to carry out an analysis of data obtained in a voltage clamp experiment on a procaine treated frog neuromuscular junction. In the final project, the redundancy of synaptic input to cat spinal motoneurons is evaluated by calculating the auto- and cross- correlograms of synaptic noise records made simultaneously from pairs of cells.